Next Stage : Stiff
by Adilla Fiqria
Summary: Sequel Next Stage... Setelah petualangan mereka berakhir dan kematian kapten mereka, kru Raja Bajak Laut itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing.\ "Fufufu..." Robin kembali terkekeh "Apa ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?". "Ini lamaran" \Mereka memang tak pernah manis, selalu kaku dan canggung.\ CANON


Lagi.

Lagi-lagi, angin malam ini yang sangat dingin kembali menganggu tidurnya. Udara yang bertiup semakin menegaskan keberadaannya di kapal yang minim penghuni itu. Memang saat ini musim sudah mulai berganti, dari musim panas ke musim gugur. Jadi wajar jika si pria hijau berbadan kekar itu merasa kedinginan.

Jujur saja, ia memang merasa kedinginan. Tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia memilih untuk tetap menutup matanya sambil duduk di dek depan kapal.

.

 **Puk**

Pria berambut lumut itu membuka matanya begitu ia merasakan sebuah kain dilempar kepadanya.

"Kau akan memperpendek usiamu jika terus seperti itu Zoro" ucap si pelaku.

Zoro mendengus kesal. Ia menarik selimut itu membungkus tubuhnya dan ketiga pedangnya yang memang ia sandarkan di bahunya.

"Mengapa kau selalu tidur disini? Bukankan seharusnya kamar laki-laki menjadi lebih luas karena hanya kalian berempat?" tanya wanita berparas cantik itu.

Berempat yang dimaksud Robin adalah hanya ada empat orang laki-laki dikamar itu, termasuk Rusa kutub jantan.

Seminggu yang lalu, Nami dan Sanji turun dikampung halaman Nami. Jimbei juga pulang ke kampung halamannya dengan paus. Lalu tiga hari yang lalu, Usopp juga turun di Desanya.

Karena kapal Raja Bajak Laut itu masih di perairan East Blue, tujuan selanjutnya adalah kampung halaman Zoro. Setelah petualangan mereka berakhir dan kematian kapten mereka, kru Raja Bajak Laut itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman masing-masing.

.

"Aku suka lebih disini, Robin" jawab Zoro santai dengan matanya yang masih terpejam.

"Fufufu.." Robin terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, aku juga mau tidur disini" ujarnya dan ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya disamping Zoro.

Zoro membuka matanya dan menatap kesamping kanannya. "Hey, masuklah. Disini dingin" kata Zoro.

Robin tersenyum. "Disini lebih baik daripada dikamar" balas Robin

"?" dari raut wajahnya, Zoro seolah bertanya 'mengapa-disini-lebih-baik

Mengerti akan hal itu, Robin menjawab "Sejak Nami kembali, aku merasa kesepian" Robin tersenyum kearah Zoro "Jadi biarkan aku disini bersamamu, Zoro" pintanya dengan mimik wajah yang khas dari Nico Robin.

"Terserah kau saja" balas Zoro.

Hening.

Robin sedikit memeluk tubuhnya karena udara yang memang sangat menusuk.

Merasakan gelegat aneh disampingnya, Zoro pun membagi selimutnya kepada Robin. "Mendekatlah" seru Zoro.

Robin mendekat dan menarik selimut yang memang cukup besar itu. Mereka terlalu dekat hingga bahu keduanya bersentuhan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa ada yang hilang disini?" Robin membuka suara.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ini terlihat sepi" jawab Robin.

"Iya, ini memang sepi. Tapi inilah akhirnya" jelas Zoro. "Apa kesepian terlalu mengganggumu?" kini giliran Zoro yang bertanya.

"Iya. Aku benci itu"

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah bersamaku" kata Zoro santai.

"Fufufu..." Robin kembali terkekeh "Apa ini sebuah pernyataan cinta?"

Zoro menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap wajah Robin dengan serius. "Ini lamaran"

Robin terkekeh kembali. "Apa aku harus menerimanya?"

"Harus"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku!" Zoro menekan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hanya aku yang bisa menjagamu" jawab Zoro tegas.

Robin menatap Zoro diam. "Apa ini sebuah permainan? Aku menolaknya" kini suaranya mulai terdengar serius.

"Tidak. Aku serius"

"Apa kau tau arti pernikahan, Zoro?" Tanya Robin serius.

"Tentu saja"

"Jika kau tau, kau harusnya mengerti syaratnya" tegas Robin

"Aku tahu, apa mencintaimu tidak cukup menjadi syaratnya?" ucap Zoro spontan.

"Zoro?!"

"Sial, aku mengatakannya" Zoro langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Robin. Terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Tanpa menatap Robin, Zoro menjawab "Aku tidak tau"

Diam.

Merasa khawatir akan suasananya yang mulai berubah itu, Zoro memberanikan diri menatap Robin.

Robin juga sedang menatapnya dalam diam.

Zoro merasa canggung menghadapi situasi ini. Ia baru saja melamar dan menyatakan cintanya kepada seorang wanita dengan kaku. Jujur, ia tak tau harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Hei, Robin. Tak apa jika kau menolaknya" Zoro mencoba membuang situasi yang terlalu kaku itu.

Robin menunduk. "Kenapa baru sekarang?" ucapnya lirih.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya? Aku telah menunggumu" sambung Robin.

Tangan kanannya Zoro memegang tangan kiri Robin yang terletak di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan di dagu Robin. Ia mengangkat dagu yang indah itu agar wajah Robin menghadap langsung kearahnya.

"Terimakasih telah menunggu. Dulu atau sekarang sama saja, karena pada akhirnya kau milikku" ucap Zoro dan dengan perlahan ia mengecup singkat bibir wanita dihadapannya itu.

Robin tersenyum. Tangan kanannya yang tak di genggam Zoro pun ia pindahkan ketengkuk pria itu. "Kau tahu, aku sangat senang" katanya dan dengan cepat ia menarik kepala pria hijau itu untuk menempelkan lagi bibir mereka

Mereka memang tak pernah manis, selalu kaku dan canggung. Tapi cukup dengan selalu bersama, rasa manis itu akan hadir tersendiri.

 **FIN**

 **Gak punya ide untuk buat short story ZoroxRobin**

 **Robin terlalu misterius, jadi karakternya sulit untukku.**


End file.
